


Phantom Pains

by Brywolf



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brywolf/pseuds/Brywolf
Summary: A series of stories (one-shots) in which the others discover Hiccup in his terrible Phantom pain. Each member of the gang and beyond. cross-post fanfiction.net
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Hiccup's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Hiccup’s Discovery  
> Time - Post-HTTYD 1  
> It was the night that Hiccup had woken up after battling the Red Death. When he learned that being an amputee was more than just an inconvenience. That it could be very painful.

Today had been amazing yet at the same time a terrible day. Hiccup had discovered that he had succeeded in killing the Red Death. At the same time, he also discovered that in the process he lost part of his left leg. That was the terrible part of the day, finding out that he had lost part of his left leg in that battle. That now he had to deal with the struggles of living as an amputee, he spent most of his day just trying and failing not to trip over things. It turned out to be harder to stay on his feet then he had first thought that it would be. He spent his day wandering around the village admiring the rather quick bond between Vikings and dragons. He would get the occasional hello or nice to see ya, from the villagers. Once the sun began to sink in the sky he decided that he would go for a quick fight around.  
After his evening flight with Toothless, he landed in the village square. Hiccup decided that it would be best that he went home. After all, his father would be expecting him for dinner. Since he needed more practice with his new prosthetic he decided that he should walk home, his house really wasn’t that far, he had done it hundreds of times. As he walked he noticed a steady thumping almost like a heartbeat in his stump. He pushed it aside it really was not that bad, probably just because he spent most of his day practicing his walk.  
Soon he had reached the set of steps that led to his house by now the thumping had turned into a throbbing. He really began to question whether he could make it up the steps, he also couldn’t ask for help (just not the Hiccup thing to do), so he decided that he would climb the steps. They ended up not being as bad as he had anticipated. Once he made it inside though his pain had grown, it was now a slight stabbing pain. With every step he took, it grew worse. Pushing the pain aside he looked around to find that his father had fallen asleep in his large chair next to the fireplace. His bed had been moved back up to his loft, which for him meant that he would have to climb a whole other set of stairs. This did not excite him because the pain had grown to the point that it was almost unbearable. So he decided that he would just stay on the main level and wait it out, but at the same time stay as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake up his dad.  
His pain was still steadily rising and it was taking all he could not to let his whimpers out. He knew whatever was causing this pain was not going to let up anytime soon. He decided that he would at least try to climb his stairs. Slowly he stood from where he had sat down, keeping as much weight on his right side as possible. He took his first step with the bad leg as soon as it hit the floor a jolt of pain shot up his leg, it was unexpected and cause him to cry out. But by the time he realizes that he, in fact, had made a noise it was already too late. The next thing he knew he was falling towards the ground before he could hit the ground Toothless had caught him. Together Hiccup and Toothless sank to the ground, by the time they reached the ground Hiccup’s cheeks were stained with tears, he hadn't realized he had started crying. His whole body was shaking and he was sweating. His ears were ringing cutting off his hearing, his whole body was overwhelmed by the pain coming from his leg. He was having a hard time taking in the world around him, putting all his focus on breathing. He was drawn for his own world when a large hand touched his shoulder and shook him gently, it was then that he realized his name was being called, it was so faint under the ringing. Then he realized that he was practically screaming at the pain. He was being shaken again this time a little harder, it was hard enough to pull him out of his weird state. 

“Hiccup, son can you hear me!” Stoick was starting to panic he had never seen Hiccup so out of it. Hiccup didn’t even seem to be registering him in front of him. Even when he began shaking him trying to get him to do anything in response. That’s when he started to whine and whimper loudly. His breathing was shallow and quick he seemed to be in pain. Then he began letting out a low scream, but he seemed to be coming back into the world around him.  
Hiccup was slowly coming back to his senses. He was still having a hard time hearing. All he wanted to be comforted there was only one thing that could think of, he wanted his dragon, he wanted Toothless. All he could manage was to whimper his name. That small call was immediately answered with a small nudge and a coo in his ear. Bring him some comfort, that’s when he finally registered that there was another voice amongst the coos. It was his dad, he had woken up his dad. “D-dad don worr-y I-I’m f-fine.” Hiccup tried his hardest not to let the pain seep into his voice, yet it did anyways.  
Another jolt of pain moved up his leg, it felt like someone had set his leg on fire while also rolling a large boulder over it. He couldn’t help but let out a cry at the new wave of pain. This was something he had never experienced before. All he wanted was for someone to make the pain stop, it was so bad. “MAKE IT STOP, DAD PLEASE HELP!” he screamed as more waves of pain moved up his leg, he began trying to pull his prosthetic off, he was failing miserably. Relief rush through him when he felt the string holding it in place loosen and the prosthetic was pulled away. He could feel his dad cooler hands begin to massage the stump, the movement instantly began to calm the irritated limb. Slowly calming the pain to more manageable levels.

Hiccup’s small whimpers had turned to loud cries. “MAKE IT STOP, DAD PLEASE HELP.” this yell from Hiccup caught him by surprise. He noticed that Hiccup had begun to reach for his prosthetic trying his hardest to pull it off. Stoick finally connected the dots these were the symptoms of phantom pains. It broke his heart to see his son going through such a terrible thing. He had seen Gobber’s phantom pains first hand, they were powerful enough to bring the large men down. He couldn’t even imagine how it was for Hiccup he was so much smaller the Gobber. So he did the only thing that he could think of, he removed the prosthetic and began massaging the remaining leg. These movements must have started to calm the pain because he could see that Hiccup had begun to visibly relaxed. 

Eventually, the pain faded back to the small pulsing that it had been before. This allowed Hiccup to unwind for the ball he had curled himself into in attempts to hide from the pain. He was working on catching his breath. When he was finally able to speak he looked at his dad who was still rubbing his leg “Thanks, dad that really helped.” that’s when he noticed that he was still crying, he couldn’t cry in front of his dad. So he started to rub the tears from his eyes willing them to stop. Suddenly he felt large hands pulling his own. “It’s ok to cry son, these pains are bad things.” Stoick voice brought him slight comfort. After a moment of silence his father talked again “they're called phantom pains Gobber used to get them all the time when he first lost his limbs.”. Well whatever these pains were based on what his dad said there was more where that came from, this was not a reassuring thought. “That was the worst thing in all the worlds, and you're saying that it is going to happen again?” the words came out with so little strength that he was sure they weren’t heard. “Sadly they are a recurring thing I am so sorry Hiccup.” 

All of the sudden a wave of exhaustion hit him and before he could think of what he was doing he crawled into his dad’s lap and almost instantly fell asleep. It caught Stoick by surprise when hiccup began to make himself comfortable on his lap. It wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep. So wrapping his arms around his son and carried him to his bed so he could get a comfortable night sleep. 

Once he made his way up the stairs and into Hiccup’s loft. He headed to his bed, ever so carefully he set him in his bed. He lingered to make sure that he stayed asleep. Since he was sure that he would sleep he turned and headed for the door. When a soft “Love you, dad” came from behind him. When he turned he could see Hiccup’s bright green eyes from under half-lidded eyes. “Love you too son, now get some rest. We’ll see how you feel in the morning.” he waited until he saw Hiccup’s eyes close and his breathing even out before he headed back downstairs to get some sleep in his large chair.


	2. Astrid's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Astrid's Discovery
> 
> Time - Riders of Berk

Astrid is concerned, Hiccup has been on edge all day. She decides to follow him home and see what is wrong with him. She climbs through his roof opening to find him curled up on the floor.

The gang was finishing up with one of their training sessions. When an argument broke out between Snotlout and the twins about who's dragon had more firepower. "Hookfang definitely has more firepower than those two airheads!" Snotlout yelled as he dodged one of Barche's blasts. "No, look at that explosion!" Tuff yelled. After a few more insults were thrown between them. Hiccup cut in "Ok guys, come on, cut it out. Someone could get hurt." As usual his warning was ignored. Out of nowhere one of Hookfangs blasts came flying towards Hiccup, luckily he was paying attention and could jump out of the way. Allowing it to hit the wall behind him leaving it smoking. On a normal day he would have just regarded it as the twins and Snotlout being themselves, but today his head was pounding and his left leg was starting to ache. In what would turn into a phantom pain. He really hoped that it wouldn't but they always started out like this, with the same aches. This made his usual patience very short.

Eventually Astrid and Fishlegs joined in on the argument. All the yelling was turning his head ache into a migraine which only made his leg hurt more. He was quickly reaching his breaking point. "Oh, come on Stormfly's magnesium blast clearly has the most firepower." Astrid was now laughing in Snotlout's face. When Hookfang blasted again it came even closer to Hiccup than the first time. Throwing him off balance and jarring his prosthetic, causing the slowly rising pain to come in a large wave. That was his breaking point, "I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled. All the riders turned to face him, shocked, stopping in their tracks. He decided that it would be best if he left the academy before they started asking questions. As quickly as he could he mounted Toothless and flew out of the academy.

Astrid was still in shock as she watched Hiccup and Toothless fly out of the academy. "Well that was definitely was not a Hiccup thing to do." Fishlegs stated. It was very out of the ordinary that he had an outburst such as that. Astrid had begun to grow very close to him in the months since the Red Death. She had quickly learned that over his life he had found ways to cope with the neglect he face. That he would never willingly show his emotion. So the outburst must have meant that something was wrong. Something that she needed to find out before things got worse.

Astrid left to find Hiccup as soon as she could. Hopping on Stormfly she flew towards the Haddock resident. She figured that it would be best to scope out the situation before trying to get in so she headed towards his window hatch . She landed and climb to the window. Once she reached his window she peered inside to find only his prosthetic lying beside his bed. This only panicked her further, she decided that she needed to find him. She climbed in Whispering his name "Hiccup, are you in here?" That is when she notice that Toothless was curled up on the floor cooing at something. She moved closer to find that Hiccup was also curled up on the floor. He was clinging onto what remained of his left leg. He had yet to register her presents. So she decide that she should make herself known, after all she had just broke into his room. "Hiccup, are you ok?" her voice caused Hiccup to quickly untangle himself for his position on the floor and sit up. The movement must have caused pain because he released and small pained whimper. It hurt Astrid to see him like this even if she did not know what was hurting him.

"What are you doing in my room. Astrid?" he asked in obvious confusion. " Oh, that is a good question. I was just concerned about you that's all." she answered. "Ok, but there is no reason to worry.." He cut himself off as his breath quickened. She rushed to his side "There is obviously something wrong, what is it? Please tell me." She needed to know what was wrong. That's when thing turned worse and Hiccup let out a small scream. "Tell me now !" she order him to this time. He was clearly not up to arguing because he replied "It is called a phantom pain, Gobber and Gothi said it happens to people who have…" his voice trailed off, but Astrid knew what he was referring to. She pulled him into her lap and layed his head on her shoulder so her body supported his. "What can I do to help?" she was panicking because he was quickly getting worse. Now he was shaking for what she assumed was the pain that was being caused by his no longer present portion of his leg. His breathing was raspy and quick. "There is nothing…. have to just ride it out." Hiccup said.

"Are you sure? There has to be something." without even thinking about it she started running her fingers through his now sweaty hair. Surprisingly this small gesture seemed to calm him. Allowing him to catch his breath. Noticing this she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Until his pained eventually seemed to melt away enough that he fell asleep.

That is where she stayed still running her finger through his hair as he slept. It made her only further see how much more she had grow to love him. "Oh, Hiccup I love you." and to her surprise she heard him whisper "Love you too, Astrid." Funny she was pretty sure that he was a sleep. Eventually they both ended up falling asleep together on the floor.

That is where Stoick found them when he returned home that night and he decided that he should leave them to sleep. After all they looked so peaceful like that.


	3. Fishleg's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Fishlegs' discovery
> 
> Time: RTTE
> 
> Fishlegs and Hiccup are the only ones left on the Edge on a cold winter is the first snow, Hiccup is in his hut/forge working on inferno when a phantom pain sets in, causing Toothless to seek help for his friend in the only remaining rider

Dragon's edge was running smoothly, everyone seemed to be enjoying living away from Berk. Even if it had only been a few months since they had moved there. Today was a particularly exciting day because they were getting getting their first snow on the edge. Well it was a good day for everyone except Hiccup, he was not really excited to experience what had become and annually occasion since he had lost his leg to the Red Death all those years ago. The cold brought on phantom pains, especially the first snow. He was actually kinda scared this time because his dad wouldn't be there to help him through it. Astrid had also been called back to Berk because her parents needed her. He had send Snotlout and the twins out on patrol. Leaving himself and Fishleg alone on the edge. All though this did give him the perfect opportunity to tweak Inferno in the forge.

As he was working he could feel the starting pain the would soon be followed by a phantom pain. He continued to work as he normally would trying to distract himself until the pain became unbearable and totally overrode his system. The pain slowly intensified until his was shaking to the point that it was no longer safe to work in the forge. So he decided to move himself to his firepit where he could be warm to ride out this pain. As he move the pain continued to grow, to the point that if he would let his leg touch the ground he would let out a whimper. This caused toothless to begin to worry. He rushed over to his riders side and helped him to the furs that were spread on the ground.

The pain had continued to get worse, it had started was the usual crushing and stabbing. Now those feeling were beyond what he had ever experienced in a phantom pain. Eventually they got to the point that his prospect had to be removed to lessen some of the pain. He slowly began to realise that this was not going to be like any other phantom pain he had experienced. Whether it was because the edge had different pressures then Berk or this was going to be a hard winter the pain was worse. It got to the point that he was holding back screams only allowing small yelpos to leave his clenched teeth.

"OH gods" Hiccup murmured this caught Toothless's attention, he had never left his riders side during these experiences. This time he could tell this was different he could feel every time Hiccup would tense as a new wave of agony washed up his leg. This was not the same as the other ones he need someone to help his human. Hiccup needed someone to talk him through this pain.

As wave after wave of pain came up his leg Hiccup began to panic he had never been in this much pain. His breathing started to quicked on its own accord and his heart began to race, he knew these symptoms they were the starts of a panic attack. One that he knew that he could not stop with the pain overriding his system. He could tell that Toothless had pick up on the rising of his panic, then the warmth of his dragon disappeared this caused him to let out a small whimper. "No T-t-toothless c-come b-back." but he could hear as the dragon left the hut no doubt heading to Fishlegs after all he was the only one left at the current moment.

Fishlegs had just been sitting in his hut talking with Meatlug when Toothless burst into his hut looking frantic. "Toothless what is it. Is it Hiccup? Dragon Hunter?" when Toothless turn and bolted for the bolted back towards Hiccups hut he knew that something definitely was not right with his friend. He followed Toothless as quickly as he could and before he knew it he was standing over a curled up Hiccup.

"Hiccup what is it? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" all of his question were answered by a half scream half yelp. This caused Fishlegs panic. He could also see the Hiccup was breathing faster than he should have been. Hiccup was panicking, he never panicked. "Hey, Hiccup can you hear me?" a small nod came from the form on the floor Okay he could hear him now all he had to do was calm Hiccup down and find out what happened. "Okay, you have to breath Hiccup, take deep breaths. It will help you calm down." he kneeled down so that he was more even with him. Fishlegs could see that hiccup was trying his hardest to take deep breath but it just was not happening. "Let's do this together Hiccup, In….out…..in…..out" the small boy began to breathe in sync with his cues. Slowly but surely he began to calm.

"Hiccup, what's a matter? What happened?" he needed to know why his friend appeared to be in so much pain. "P-phantom p-p-pain." was all Hiccup could say. As the panic died down the pain went with it.

Soon it was back to the point the it was just a small ache. Hiccup slowly began to unwind himself from the ball that he had become on the floor. He decided that he owed Fishlegs an explanation. That was when he noticed the tears that had started to run down his face. When had he started crying? So he quickly wiped them away trying his hardest to hide them before turning to Fishlegs.

"It's normal" he started "well they aren't always that bad, but they do happen on the first snow every year. For some reason this year it was just worse than normal." he could see all the questions that had started to fill his friends mind. "Why didn't you tell us?" was the only question he voiced. "Well there was never really a need and this really isn't just something that you bring up in a normal conversation. Besides my dad, Astrid and Toothless know and normal they are here to help. Plus like I said they aren't normally this bad." Hiccup could see that Fishlegs was a little annoyed by his answer but just brushed it aside. "You should still have told us we could always help you." Hiccup really didn't want the rest of the gang to worry or see him when he went through these. But all he could do was nod his head. "Well now you know and can help if need be. Sorry I scared you Fishlegs." he just felt the need to add on that part because he really didn't like to see how scared his friends could get and it always made him feel bad seeing them scared. "Oh, Hiccup it's fine i was just concerned you were dying. Glad you aren't by the way." they both laughed at that. "How about you stay and have some cocoa?" hiccup offered. "Would love to." They spent the rest of the day sipping cocoa and taking dragon. Well that was until Snotlout and the Twins returned for patrol and demanded dinner that is.


	4. Snotlout's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4- Snotlout's Discovery
> 
> Time- RTTE around season 3
> 
> Snotlout and Hiccup are having an argument. Then Hiccup rushes off telling no one to follow him yet Snotlout's not done arguing and decides to follow. Only to find Hiccup in a phantom pain when he goes to confront him.

It had been a regular day on the Edge, the gang had been spending all day freeing a big shipment of Monstrous Nightmares. They had everything all planned out. Hiccup and Snotlout would work to free the Nightmares, because they would be more likely to follow one of their own. Which would leave Hiccup and Toothless as backup given that they have the strongest fire power. Snotlout being Snotlout, decided that he needed to do everything by himself which led him to giving away their positions early. Eventually they freed all the Nightmares even though it didn't go as planned.

Back on the Edge, everyone was meeting in the club house. They were going over how everything went. When an argument broke out between Snotlout and Hiccup.

"Come on Snotlout just except that you screwed up and put the whole team in danger, because of your actions." Hiccup was trying his hardest to keep himself under control. It was becoming harder and harder too so, because of the stabbing pain that was quickly building in his stump.

"Whatever Hiccup your just jealous that you weren't as awesome as I was." Snotlout tried to keep up his normal cocky attitude.

"You were not awesome you almost got the team killed because you stormed in and decided not follow the plan!" At this point Hiccup knew that he could not get to Snotlout but he needed to do some venting. Normally he would try to keep his cool but the stabbing in his leg was causing a terrible headache, clouding his thoughts.

"Well we all got out ok so it's fine, Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted

"No Snotlout it is not fine! AHHH! I am so tired of you not listening to the plans and putting everyone in danger!" All of the thought that entered his head were being released, he no longer had control of what he was saying. The pain and headache were blocking his rational brain from working.

His outburst left the whole gang in silence. The silence was broken by none other than Snotlout, "Hiccup, I…." He was cut short by Hiccup "I need some air… alone" with that he walked out of the clubhouse, trying his hardest not to limp because of the pain. Toothless followed close behind to make sure he return to his hut safely picking up on his riders discomfort, knowing it was not just the outburst, but his leg.

"Wow that was crazy!" Tuff said the his sister

"Yeah I have never seen him that worked up. You messed up big this time Snotlout." Ruff aimed he responds towards the stunded rider.

"Well, I think someone should really go after him. Not that I care, but just to be sure." typical Snotlout he would never admit that he cared about his cousin.

"I don't think that is a good idea Snotlout you should give him some time to cool before you go stomping in there." Astrid told him

"Well I didn't get to finish what I had to say!" Snotlout said as he stomped out of the Clubhouse and towards Hiccup's hut with a new determination to find his cousin. On a normal day he would have dropped the subject, because Hiccup really had a point he had put the whole gang in danger. Yet that outburst put an odd feeling in his gut, something was wrong and he needed to find out what it was.

"I just don't get it bud, why does he have to push like that" Hiccup was have trying not to focus on the pain that was quickly taking over his senses. Knowing that soon he wouldn't be able to fight it. He knew that he had to keep it together until he reached his hut. A wave sweeped up his leg and into his hip causing his knees to give out, before he could hit the ground Toothless caught him with his head. He gestured to his back asking Hiccup to climb on, knowing it was the only way to made it to the hut Hiccup obeyed although hesitantly. Once on Toothless raced off towards that hut, leaping inside and to the top floor trying his hardest not to jostle Hiccup to must.

"Thanks-s bud d-don't know w-what I wo-would do without you." His pain was growing all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and cry. With the help of Toothless he got to his bed and quickly removed his prosthetic hopping that would calm the pain if only a little. Wave after wave of pain washed up his leg to the point that he was releasing small quiet screams. "Ahh, b-b-bud this o-ones b-b-bad." he knew that he dragon was worried even with his eyes squeezed shut he knew that Toothless was pacing around the bed. All of the sudden there was a loud knock on the door. Toothless jumped down from the loft and growled at the door retracted open revealing Snotlout. He pushed past Toothless "Hiccup. You can't just walk out on an argument! I wasn't finished.." Snotlout stopped his rant when he heard a stiffulled scream come from the top floor.

He ran up the stair in a panic. What had happened that caused hiccup to scream? Was he hurt? He reached the top seeing Hiccup curled up on his bed hugging his pillow. Lets just say that didn't comfort him at all. "Hey, Hiccup what happened? Did you get hurt, you know you should tell us if you get hurt!" Snotlout couldn't hold in the worry that he was experiencing. Though he would never tell anyone he cared for his cousin and seeing him like this scared him.

"Sn-lo-t, n-no m'fine-e. D-d-don't w-rr-y." Hiccup stammered out. "You are so not fine just tell me and this will move quicker." Snotlout was going to get this stubborn rider to admit that he was hurting. As another wave moved up his leg, Hiccup quickly pulled it to his chest trying the massage the pain away. Snotlout caught this quick movement and stepped towards the bed. He kneeled down so that they were on the same level and pried Hiccups hand from said limb. This caused Hiccup to protest, "N-no f-fine reall-y" "Oh stop and let me help." Snotlout had started to examine the stump finding nothing wrong he grew more concerned. "Where are you hurt Hiccup. Seriously I need to know to help." he was trying his hardest to keep his voice calm and undercontrol. "L-l-leg" was all Hiccup could muster. "There nothing wrong, what did you do?" This was weird hurting in something that appeared to be fine. Hiccup twisted his leg from Snotlout's grip and continued rubbing it hoping that it would stop soon. After what seemed like hours the pain began to dim. Sensing that he was beginning to feel better Snotlout's questions started "What was that?" "Nothing just comes along with the leg. Don't worry about it." Hiccup was so drained as he began to untangle himself for the ball he was curled into. "That wasn't nothing Hiccup, just tell me." Snotlout had never seen anything like that before. Hiccup had said something about it coming with the leg, what was that supposed to mean? Deciding that this wasn't going to go anywhere unless he told him. Hiccup gave in and tried to explain "It's called a phantom pain happens sometimes." "Oh, really and why have you never told us that these happen." Snotlout felt bad that he hadn't known about these. "Don't want to worry everyone." It was simple, but true Hiccup hated to be worried over. "Why do you care anyways Snotlout?" the question hurt "We care, all of us do, even if we don't always show it." So Snotlout did care, how sweet. "But if you tell anyone that I care I will deny it." Of course should have seen that coming. "Oh, Snotlout I know my lips are sealed." Hiccup chuckled. " And I am sorry for not listening." Snotlout added shyly. "Thanks Snotlout." They now had a new understanding of each other.


	5. The Twin's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twin's Discovery
> 
> Time- RTTE
> 
> Ruff and Tuff are planning the most epic Loki day prank on ultimate target, Hiccup. As they are about to put it in action they overhear him talking to Toothless about something they never expected.

Everything was normal on the edge, Hiccup and Toothless were returning from their patrol shift. He had been working hard these past few days. With that, he knew that it could lead to an all so familiar pain. Spending days on end on your feet with a missing limb can lead to phantom pains he knew this. He decided that he would face that if it came to it. Add little sleep as well as controlling Toothless's tail fin into the mix you have an inevitable phantom pain. He knew it was coming, so they were headed back to his hut. Even though most of the rider had seen these he still preferred to deal with them by himself. As they walked all the symptoms began the small pain and the headache. He just wanted to sit down or even better lay down and never get up.

It was a slow journey from the stables to his hut but when they finally made it Hiccup was using Toothless as a crouch. Pushing the door open he decided that he was not in the mood to conquer the stairs, so he moved towards the small bench on the bottom floor of the hut. Sitting down was the biggest relief. He carefully removed his prosthetic and began rubbing his leg. On occasion, he could stop it before it got too bad, like this. This time luck was not on his side he had caught it too late and it was going to get worse.

today the twins had the best day they had completed all their chores early. This left them with free time in the case of the twins that was bad for the people around them. Tuff had come up with the epic idea to Loki Hiccup. He wanted to get Hiccup while he was in his hut. They had started to set up the trap doors which lead to the leaf trap as well as the many other pranks. They were so proud of themselves when they were just about done setting up. They thought that it was a good idea to listen in on what Hiccup was doing. They could hear muffled cries coming for inside the hut. This alarmed both of them, turning to each other in concern, they listened his cries grew. They had never really heard their leader in any pain let alone crying. They were unsure of what to do.

Hiccup wasn't really concerned with keeping his cries, he was alone in his hut. The pain kept growing to the point that massaging it only made him feel worse. Toothless was at his side the whole time. With Toothless's help, he slid off the bench and to the floor. Once his leg hit the ground a sharp pain spiked through it and into his hip. This caught him by surprise causing him to let out a small scream. Toothless wrapped himself around his rider and started crooning if anything to cover up the pained noises coming from Hiccup. They were both unsure how long this was going to go on.

The twins started to panic when they heard Hiccup scream. They ran around and push the door up in a panic. Toothless was the first thing they saw, he was in an attack stance. Once he saw that it was just the twins he relaxed. The twin had been afraid to move when the Night Fury was in his protective stance, once he settled they figured that it was safe to move towards him and Hiccup who were both on the floor. They didn't know what was hurting their leader and friend. It took them a minute to notice that he was holding what was left of his leg. Ruff raced forward and hit the ground she was trying to get Hiccup to answer her, "Hiccup, hey can you hear me, it's Ruff." Tuff couldn't move he had never seen his leader this weak Hiccup had tears streamed down his cheeks and he was curled on his side. It was like he was in an alternate universe Hiccup was too strong, he was snapped out of his daze by Ruff yelling at him "TUFF, hey back to earth, I need your help we got to see what is wrong." Tuff ran to her side and helped her, quickly they realized that it was his leg that was bothering him. "Guys, w-w-when did-d y-you get here…. Don't worry I m'kay." This cause both the twins to laugh a little, "You are not ok my dude." Tuffnut said with concern. "Tell us what is going on and we can help." Ruff just wanted to know what was going on. Hiccup knew that it really was not going to do him any better denying what was going on so he told them, everything. "What do you mean, everyone except us knows about these, that hurts Hiccup that hurts," Tuffnut said with fake hurt. By the time that he had told them the pain had settled to a manageable throb. "Well it not like I willingly told them, they found out the same way you did." Hiccup said. "That doesn't make it better, I feel left out," Tuff said. That made Hiccup laugh "Sorry, Tuff." Ruff smiled "well now that that's over you might want to know that we…" Ruff looked at her brother they shared an evil grin and started to back out of the hut. "LOKI'D you," they yelled this as they ran out of the hut making sure they didn't trigger the pranks they had worked so hard to set up. "Good luck, getting out of there," Tuff yelled as they reached their hut and pulled the door shut.


	6. Toothless' Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless's Discovery
> 
> Post-battle HTTYD
> 
> Three weeks into his coma Hiccup has a phantom pain in his sleep. With wakes him up but he is not really aware just in pain. Toothless is the only one there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything from now on will be out of order.

Toothless was watching his human rider from the rafters of the all to quiet house. The only thing that could be heard was the creaking of the wooden house in the midday wind, as well as the abnormal snore from the large man sleeping in the chair next to the bed that his best friend laid in. Everything had turned into a routine when it came to the sleeping boy in the bed. When the small village healer, he had recently learned was named Gothi, came by the house to check how his leg was healing. She would also check his other injuries as well all of which were healing well. They had done this every day for the past three weeks.

A sudden banging on the door scared both the dragon and the large man. Both jumped from the sudden interruption. Stoick jumped from the chair and rushed to the door. Toothless had jumped down and laid himself over his injured rider. Protecting him with his wings.

"What's the matter Spiteout?"Stoick asked.

"Well, there was a misunderstanding between a Viking and one of the Gronckles," Spitelout stated.

"Oh… again I'm on it" he turned to grab his helmet. Once he had it he turned to follow his brother.

"You're gonna leave him by himself with that thing?" Spitelout asking.

"Yeah, can't even imagine how much time behind my back. And anyways he saved him so. I guess he's gained my trust." he said as he walked toward the center of the village.

"Oh.. ok," Spitelout said as he slowly followed his older brother down the hill to the village center.

Once the men had left, Toothless untangled himself from the smaller boy. His higher senses told Toothless that there was something wrong with his small and injured rider. He would never allow those men to know that his rider was going through. He still wasn't sure whether they could be trusted or not. After all the stories he was told by his Hiccup about the people in this village and all the injuries caused by them. He had seen the evidence of Hiccup from the small bruises he would show up with. Once he even showed up with a bad limp. He could tell that they were made by the people in this village because their smell was on him. Mixed in the smell of pain he could smell the Vikings.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small whine from Hiccup which showed the pain the boy must be in. Toothless was unsure what was going on with Hiccup, all he knew was that he could smell pain radiating off of his small body. Soon Hiccup went from whining to full-out crying in pain which alarmed Toothless.

Hiccup was not really sure what was happening just that he was in large amounts of pain and that it was coming from his left leg. It was so overwhelming. He opened his eyes only to find he was face to face with his best friend. Toothless was right there which a little confusing as well as comforting. He was really not sure how he got there or why he was in pain he just wanted it to stop. Suddenly a spike of pain moves up into his leg and into his hip, which caused him to jolt and cry out. His vision and hearing were quickly fading into the pain. The only thing that was left was the pain, yet he was confused because the last thing that he really remembered was being thrown into the great hall by his father and then being disowned and left to watch as his father sailed to his death. Why did it feel like his left foot was being crushed and rolled over by boulders and being burned by dragon fire? He could hear Toothless' cooing being overcome by white noise. But how could Toothless be there he was captured by his father. Without his senses, he felt that he was left alone. That scared him, he didn't know what was going on and now he was all alone left to deal with his pain like all the other times.

"T-ooth-l-lesss… D-aa-ddd… som-e-on-n-e."He whined out weakly.

Toothless was right there. "I'm here little hatchling." he pushed his head close to his rider. This seemed to calm Hiccup. His eyes slid shut knowing his best friend was at his side. Together they would ride out this pain neither knowing what it was. Soon Toothless sensed his rider had fallen back into his deep slumber. He chose to remain where he was in order to comfort his friend.

When Stoick finally returned home he found a sleeping Night Fury draped around his son. At first, that scared him and the protective part of himself wanted to take over, he wanted to get that dragon as far away from his unconscious son. Hiccup was curled up happily in the dragon's paws. Showing the bond that they had gained in the small amount of time that they had been around each other. He was disappointed in himself for allowing himself and his village to push away that last of his family which just happened to think differently from the others. Which lead to him becoming a friend with the enemies. The sight of them together was unnerving to him yet he decided it would be better to just let them be.


	7. Gobber's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gobber's Discovery
> 
> While working in the forge Hiccup gets a phantom pain and Gobber comforts him.

Hiccup was having a normal day, he woke up early to go on a morning flight with Toothless. Then he taught at the academy. Now he is working with Gobber in the forge and frankly he was exhausted. He wasn't sleeping most nights so he could get plan the next days lesson. All this attention was also freaking him out, he was always nervous that if he was to screw up just a little he would be forgotten pushed back to where he had been. He knew that this wouldn't happen but that anxiety was always hanging over his head which most of the time caused him to lose his appetite. The logical part of his brain knew that all of this worrying was going to just make him sick.

He was trying his best to ignore the growing aches that came from his leg. He continued to sharpen the sword that Gobber would hand him. Everything was running smooth until (there's always an until with Hiccup) the pain moved from aches to small stabbing, they would move up his leg into his hip causing him to wince.

There was something wrong, Gobber knew it Hiccup had been acting weird since he show up in the forge that afternoon. He seemed to be favoring his left leg on occasion he caught him wincing in pain and trying his hardest to hide it. That boy was pushing himself. No matter how much he continued to deny it he was not sleeping as well as he should be and there was no way that he was eating properly he was far to small for that. He must not be taking this as well as he should be. That was a conversation for another day right now he had a feeling that he knew what was going on. As an amputee himself he knew the side effects that came with this battle scar. The terrible pain that comes from the affected limb. He knew that pain and could read the signs. This was definitely leading up to one whether Hiccup was aware of it or not. The way he was acting he did know what going on and was trying to hide it.

The pain was building rather quickly, he knew that it would only continue to get worse the longer he remained on his feet. He was stubborn and determined not to show weakness. The pain was only growing it was to the point that his leg was shaking and on fire. The pain would stab running up to his hip. That's when the couldn't take it anymore no matter how much the wanted to the could not stay on his feet and his legs gave our on him causing him to hit the floor.

Gobber saw him go down and that confirmed his suspicions. This was a bad phantom pain. Slowly and trying how hardest not to alarm him, he picked him up and carried him into the back room where his stool was and sat him down. The whole time Hiccup kept his eyes shut as tears fought their way out. Gobber slowly move and reached over to where the kept his numbing herbal rub it wouldn't work every time for this kind of thing, it was for mainly burns and minor forge injuries. On occasion it would work to relieve some of the pain that came along with this.

Once the had the small jar he moved to take the peg off of his apprentice's leg this must the been when Hiccup in his clouded haze final realized what Gobber was up to and began to protest of my to be cut off.

"Don't you even try that with me young man I have seen worse, after all I was there when it happened" Gobber made sure that he added sympathy to his stern voice.

"It doesn't make it any better it is ugly." Hiccup couldn't keep the discuses out of his voice. How could Gobber not understand that he only saw this as a hideous handicap.

"I have two of my own you know that Hiccup. I know what you are going through. Would showing you mine make you more comfortable to allow me to help you." Gobber knew that he was in immense amounts of pain. The sooner he could talk sense into the boy the sooner he could help relieve his pain if only a little.

To Gobber surprise this sparked something in his apprentice and Hiccup nodded his head. Fodder grabbed the string that attached the metal contraption to left arm and pulled it off. He heard a small gasp for Hiccup as the scared limb became visible this was the first time that he had seen Gobber scars. They were clearly older and for the most part looked very similar to his own, the clear teeth marks that ran around the outside showing just how he lost the limb. Then there was the end where the skin had been pulled together and stitched causing an line that ran the length of the remaining arm.

"You see I understand that you don't like it but just let me help." Slowly and with shaking hands Hiccup pulled the prosthetic off. The absence of pressure made it clear just how much it had been helping and his pain intensified. This left him gasping for breath, it hurt so bad and he wasn't sure what he should do. Everything around him was fading around him without his permission. Then he felt a cold hand speeding a paste on the stump. Almost immediately it caused the pain the decease, he sighed in relief and worked on controlling his breathing and gaining he grasp on reality. Eventually he was calmer.

As Gobber massaged the numbing paste into Hiccup's legend could see the boy relax taking deep breaths. Soon he when he finished his massage making sure that it was rubbed in well enough that it was helping in its best capacity. He could hear the soft snoring that came from the boy. He had feel asleep when the pain subsided. So he picked up the boy again and carried him home so he could sleep.


	8. An Enemy's Discovery Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ET-Dragon on Fanfiction.net
> 
> An enemy's discovery
> 
> I saw this as a request and I knew that I had to do it. This was the first one to pop in my head.

Of course, this was how the day was going to go, first, he got himself and Snotlout captured. Now he had to deal with Ryker, but to give them some credit they were getting smarter separating the two of them so it would be harder for them to escape. Something else felt off though there was the obvious situation, this was something different though it was a feeling that he had grow to know over the years the beginning of his phantom pains. It started with the headache and slowly the throbbing started. The pain was building and he knew that no matter how hard he was trying to hide it his cousin could see right through him all the riders could actually.

"Hey, cousin what's up you're really tense?"

He knew that even if he told him there was no way that he could help being in the other cell. So he decided to remain silent and tried his best to put on a stoic expression. He was glad that he had because it wasn't but a few seconds later that he heard the tale tell foots step with meant that Ryker was on his way to probably interrogate him while using Snotlout to get what he wanted. They were lucky that Hookfang was able to get himself and Toothless off that island before they were caught as well. At least they could count on some kind of rescue. That really didn't help the current situation. His pain was building and by this point he knew that Snot had figured out what was going on.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ryker was talking more to himself than to either of the boys. He turned his attention on to Snotlout, who didn't even notice. He was to focused on his cousin, wishing that there was something that he could do to relieve the pain that he knew that he could never understand. Ryker seemed to notice the distressed expression on his face and where it was directed because he turns and laughed and Hiccup.

This couldn't really be happening he was showing his greatest weakness to his enemy. This was the worst thing that could be happening right now. It was one of the bad ones, the ones that would sneak up on him while he was sleeping and bring nightmare of that day. He didn't tell anyone about these dreams well they were really more like flashbacks, Toothless knew, he didn't have to tell him. The pieces of memories that had slowly come back. They would flash through his nightmares from the initial impact and then the feeling of free falling with no control then that pain of what he later figured out was Toothless' teeth. Then the small pieces that he remembered from the amputation most of the details were still foggy with those memories, but it didn't matter all the pain would come to life. This was something that only Toothless had seen, Hiccup would just pass it off as a regular nightmare. He knew that Toothless knew he had just never talked to him. Every time he had the same look of guilt and no matter how many times Hiccup told him that it wasn't his fault he would always blame himself.

It wasn't as common in the day but when it happened something that seemed normal would trigger a memory and pull him back. This was something that he didn't want his friends to see let alone his enemy to see.

"Oh, what could be ailing the mighty Dragon Rider." Ryker talked to him in mock sympathy.

Soon the sound of keys in the door could be heard. Hiccup didn't pay any attention to him he was trying his hardest to fight the nightmares and the pain that was running up his leg and into his hip. Then he felt his leg being squeezed this made that pain tenfold which caused a pained grunt to come from his mouth. His hearing was fading and there were black dots in his vision. Then he was let go and he could feel the prosthetic being removed from his leg. He could faintly hear someone threaten another but right now he was fully immersed in the nightmare that was created by this pain.

"Hey, don't you dare hurt him." Snotlout was getting angry he knew that Hiccup was in enough pain after all he had witnessed it first hand.

"I don't think that you are in any place to be making commands" Ryker laughed.

Snotlout was shocked when he saw what Ryker had pulled a knife. That was the last straw Snotlout ran to the doors.

"Don't you dare."

"How are you going to stop me I am pretty sure that you are trapped" Ryker was so happy. This discussed him.

"How could you get so excited about hurting someone especially when they are already down." Snotlout was yelling.

Ryker just ignored him and pressed the blade to Hiccups exposed stump and pressed down just enough that he drew a small trickle of blood. This caused Hiccup to cry out."

"No dad, you can't" he sounded so pained and confused. He was clearly in some other world.

"Ahhh" hiccup was screaming and thrashing in Ryker's grip.

"Isn't he in enough pain already, come on just give him a break." Snotlout was pleading (we all know that that is something that he would never do in normal circumstances)

"There is one way that you could stop this and you know what that is."

"I will never give you information" with that Ryker pressed the blade on a new spot and pressed down this time he didn't break the skin just held it there and looked at Snotlout.

"Please, Dad….. Toothless" Hiccup was bawling he looked years younger than he actually was.

Suddenly the boat rocked which caused the blade to slip and slice a deep cut into Hiccups stump this drew a scream from Hiccup. Then blood began to seep from the cut. The Riders were here to rescue them. Ryker ran out of the cell forgetting to even close the door.

A few minutes passed and Hiccup looked on the verge of passing out, but he also looked like the pains was fading and he was coming back to himself. That was when Astrid burst into the cells.

"Snotlout are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me help Hiccup he's hurt, I'm fine"

She pushed the door open and immediately noticed the blood she raced forward and began trying to stop the blood flow.

"We have to get him out of here where are the keys"

"There over there on the hook just throw them over and I can get myself out."  
"T-too..th..le…" Hiccup was just confused and seeking the only comfort that he knew would always be there for him.

Hiccup was being dragged back for the darkness. It was painful in the waking world. He was having a hard time figure out why. He remembered being in stuck in cell. Now he definitely wasn't there it felt like he was in a bed. He felt a weight in his hand. Somehow he must be home in his bed. When he opened his eyes he saw the ceiling of his hut on the edge. He knew that it was Astrid holding his hand, by the looks of it she had fallen asleep while taking care of him. This made him wonder just how long he was out.

"Hey, how you feeling." Snotlout's voice startled him he wasn't expecting him to be there.

Hiccup moved his head and saw his cousin leaning on the wall with the stool he was sitting on. By the looks of it, he hadn't slept for days. He tried to talk but that only made him cough.

"Don't worry about talking. You have been out for about two days. I going to grab you water hold on." Snotlout pushed himself off the stool and he headed down the stairs. Soon he returned with a cup full of water. He helped Hiccup sit up and handed him the glass of water. Hiccup took a few sips they made his throat feel better.

"Wh- at happ-end" Hiccup had to pause and cough during the short two words.

"What do you remember?"

" We were captured… that's about it"

"Well you had a phantom pain and something else happened it was like you weren't there. Ryker was trying to get me to talk by hurting you, but don't you worry I didn't talk. Then everyone else came and finally rescued us. When we got to the edge Fishface stitched you up and bam here we are." hiccup could hear that he needed sleep.

"How long have you two been up?" Hiccup was whispering.

"Um…" Snotlout was counting on his fingers then he revealed his middle finger flipping Hiccup off.

"None of your goddamn business Princess Outpost." Hiccup could tell by his tone that he really didn't mean it in a rude way and was trying to lighten the mood. That caused Hiccup to laugh.

"What you laughing at?"

"Just glad that we're okay and nothings change while I was out." Hiccups laugh had woken up Astrid.

"Good morning…. What you are guys talking about?" Astrid surprised both the boys.

"Just about to ask him what that whole thing on the boat was" Snotlout got very serious.

"What… I don't know what you're talking about." Hiccup was lying, the memories had slowly come back and he knew that he had, had one of those nightmares.

"I know that you're lying Hiccup Snot said that it was scary like you weren't even in the same world." Astrid was completely serious she wanted answers, they both did. Hiccup knew that he was going to lose. He decided that he really wouldn't get away with it. He told them about them and how they were more than just nightmares that they felt like he was back in the situation and feeling the pain from that day. He didn't tell them everything though like how even though it didn't happen very often that he would have these in the middle of the day.

"What… Hiccup that's serious why haven't you told us that this happens. I have heard about something like this and it isn't good. You should have told us we could have helped." Astrid almost sounded angry but the sadness of hearing what he suffered overpowered that anger. Snotlout just stood in the corner of the room with a straight face taking in the information. He had never really realized how much the whole Red Death thing really effected Hiccup. Guilt creeped into his veins only after Hiccup had gone through all of that had he seen him as a Viking. He had never really seen how brave and strong he really was, for Thor's sake he worked in the forge and made some of the best weapons in the armory.

"Hey, you need to tell us when this like this happens….." Hiccup was sure that he heard Snotlout mumble something about strength. He could tell that his cousin was thinking and he was feeling guilty.

"Okay I get it you can help I'll tell you. Nows where Toothless I need to get out of this bed."

"Um excuse me you will not get out of that bed for at least two days and then after that you aren't even aloud to wear your prosthetic. Which leaves you walking with your crutch until that wound is healed." Astrid was completely serious with a tone that told Hiccup not to argue.

"Ok fine but you're going to regret keeping me cooped up." Hiccup teased.


	9. An Enemy's Discovery Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ET-Dragon on Fanfiction.net
> 
> An enemy's discovery
> 
> Kinda a part two but you know that I had to do in with my favorite villain Viggo. While he isn't really a villain anymore but was once an enemy. It's going to take place in the episode Triple-crossed, I know that he isn't really the villain in that episode. Hiccup still doesn't know whether he can trust him yet.

Hiccup knew that this was coming he's been dealing with these for years after all. He woke up with the dull pain that morning, he had hoped that he could have a quiet day in his hut. Nothing could go his way though because they got that terror mail from his 'dad'. He was positive that it wasn't really his dad and had a pretty good idea as to who it really was. He knew that he couldn't let Astrid come along. He had no idea what could be done if he didn't follow the request if the person was who he thought it was. At that point in the day, the pain was still tolerable.

He knew that he did need backup in case this whole thing went sideways though. Hadn't the twins been blabbing about a witness for their record maybe he could get them to tag along and hang back so they were there and close enough for a distress signal.

The walk to their hut wasn't too terrible though the pain didn't let up he knew that it wouldn't though and dreaded what this was going to turn into. Once he got to the twin's hut he knocked on their door. They lifted the hatch and he was faced with two very output faces.

"Hey, H what you up too?" Tuff was just so pathetic looking he and his sister just wanted someone to watch them. And even when they push his buttons he can't really help but feel bad when they have that puppy dog look on their face.

"I was actually coming to ask you that."

"Well, nothing since we can't get a witness we can't possibly complete our record without one after all." Ruff was just as bad as her brother.

"I think that I can help you with that one actually, what do you think about a backup mission." It really made his happy to see their faces light up with pure excitement.

"Really you mean it!" they were in unison. So excited that they seemed to be operating on the same wavelength. Sometimes that really creeped Hiccup out but it was worth see they happy.

"Wait a minute a backup mission why do you need backup? Why not take Astrid?"

"I need a backup when I meet up with my dad to look for the dragon eye lense. But you guys have to trail behind I can't have you right on me dad wanted me alone."

"Sounds fishy H, doesn't sound like Stoick." Despite what many thought the twins really were very observant and Tuffnut had a point.

"I know Tuff that's why I need you two, I have a feeling that it's not dad. But you guys can't tell Astrid that. In fact, she shouldn't know that you are coming so get ready we're leaving soon." He knew that they understood and would respect his wish because they knew that they needed to be serious now.

Well, he was right not his dad, and exactly who he thought he was going to meet, Viggo. They were currently sitting at the fire Viggo trying to convince him that he wanted to turn against Johann and Krogan, likely. It was really hard though to keep a clear head with the building pretty steadily. Then Viggo poisoned Toothless and If he had had a clearer head he would have known that Viggo was bluffing to get him to cooperate.

They were flying towards the north this wasn't going to be good cold always made these pains set in fast. He was quickly sidetracked though when Viggo got the Skrill. Great now he had to deal with this rapidly growing pain and keep an eye on Viggo and the Skrill to make sure that the dragon was safe. They couldn't delay though if they were going to get to Johann's island before nightfall. Where they could start their plan.

By the time they got to the island, the pain was to bad he could keep going until it pasted and he knew it. Toothless was picking up on it too and the second that they landed and Hiccup got off which was more of a fumble, definitely not the graceful way that they normally did and Viggo noticed. Toothless was cooing and forcing Hiccup to sit down.

Hiccup was breathing hard and was quick to follow Toothless' pushing. Sinking to the ground grabbing at his prosthetic. Toothless knowing exactly what to do, gently pulling the prosthetic from his rider's leg.

"Thanks, bud." he knew that Viggo was watching him with what seemed to be concern.

"Does this happen often?" Viggo looked like he really actually cared.

"What does it matter." Hiccup wasn't feeling very patient right now this would have to wait until this was over.

"It was just a simple inquiry my dear Hiccup. No need to get snappy."

They then spent the next few minutes in silence until the cramping and pain started to release giving Hiccup a chance to catch his breath. He slumped into his dragon and message his leg to help release the rest of the lingering pain. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as he could. Waiting a couple of minutes before replacing his prosthetic and just sitting to get acclimated with the leg once again.

"So, Hiccup a phantom pain huh? Heard that they happen, but never seen one in person."

"Pretty common in amputees. To answer your earlier question, no it doesn't happen often anymore. Don't know why you care though."

"Simply curious dear Hiccup."Viggo had his normal dismissive carefree tone.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Now should we continue with the plan or do you want to linger around?"

"If you wouldn't mind I actually have Some further questions." Toothless was wrapped around him making sure that he was between his rider and Viggo.

"One question that's it." He was not really in the mood but why not this would allow for a little more rest.

"Fine one, how exactly did you get such an injury?"

Did hiccup really want to answer this? Why would it be relevant? But what would it really hurt there was no advantage this would give Viggo if he knew hiccup was already over the whole Red Death and the aftermath. What was done was done.

Viggo really didn't take Hiccup for someone who would be so careless to allow someone to get that kind of advantage over him in battle. He also knew that Berk had also been not long ago effected by dragon attacks much like the rest of the archipelago. He knew that Hiccup had brought about this peace with dragons from what little Johann had told him. But Johann had little details and he wanted to know more.

Hiccup had yet to answer his question clearly thinking the whole thing over.

"Would it have anything to do with the peace with the dragons?"

"Hey I said one question, but yes."

Yes, he was going to get the story something that he had wondered about since he met the boy was going to finally be cleared up.

"Please tell, dear boy I would love to hear it." Hiccup rolled his eyes and was clearly looking for a place to start.

"I think you know that Berk was once plagued by dragon attacks?" Viggo gave a nod "Well the dragons were being controlled by a queen, making them get he food and eating them if the didn't. Well, one night when I was fifteen I managed to shot down Toothless hence the man-made fin."

Hiccup wasn't exactly sure what was fueling him to tell this story, but he was starting to feel some form of trust build something that said while Viggo may not be on his side he was no longer interested in being with Johann.

"Mind control, it's rumored the king of dragons poses such powers." Viggo just seemed curious which was something that while it didn't surprise Hiccup also didn't exactly make him feel completely comfortable.

"Yes, but they are definitely not the same species. Anyway, this dragon was vicious and needed to be stopped. There was some events that lead up to the battle that I will not share but dad was mad and sailed the whole armada to the island intent on scaring them off. He had Toothless to lead him. He was not expecting what he was faced with when they landed on the island. Luckily us rider showed up. I got Toothless back and we fought the beast eventually beating it because with a fiery end. Right as we were getting away the tail came up and knocked me off. I don't remember much but I was told that Toothless manages to catch me. Just not in an ideal way." The interest in Viggo's face was really the only reason why he continued. I confused Hiccup but there was just something about telling the story that made so he didn't want to stop.

"He was able to grab me but had to use his teeth to pull me in before we entered the flames knowing he was the only thing that would protect me from them. Needless to say, there wasn't much left and they had to amputate."

So Viggo was right this was connected to the peace between the dragons on Berk. Hiccup really had sacrificed so much to do that.

"Well, quite the heroic story my boy." He really wasn't sure what else could be said. They fell into a quiet the held a lot of questions but just by the lost look in Hiccup's eyes, he knew that they wouldn't be welcome. The young lad had been through his fair share of trama it seemed.

As they sat in silence Hiccup came to the conclusion that he was done talking about this and cleared his throat.

"Okay. let's do this what's your plan." He got up using Toothless as a crutch until he had his feet under him. Moving on like they hadn't just had the conversation they had just had. He wanted to get this done with as quickly as possible so he could go home and rest.

AN: I know that this story didn't involve much of the actually pain but more of the before and after. I thought this was more interesting having him know but proceed anyway. Viggo witness this and not having questions, no way. It made more sense to me to have most of the focus on the aftermath.

It's really been a while and I truly wasn't sure that I would be continuing this but I wanted to start writing again and I figure that part two of enemy discovery was something that you guys deserved since I went MIA. Really I just lost motivation even with all the wonderful and encouraging comments. Senior year of high school just really drained that from me. Then college was something that I dreaded and was struggling to integrate anyway. I bring you another story but no promise of stories but I want to continue I have to see where this goes hopefully I'll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my mistakes I feel good about this one. Though I am not the best at ending I am working on it.


End file.
